I Didn't Say Yes
by CitrusyGoddess
Summary: An Asgard-Human peace treaty can only be signed with the marriage of the two species. But Loki's not an Asgard and Thor's ever so naive.


**So i'm incredibly tired. Haven't proof read this so expect MANY mistakes, and I mean A LOT ;)**

**I don't know why I wrote this, I've just been having so many Lokane feels and I think I need to get this idea out. It's incredibly short and I'd really REALLY appreciate some R & R who knows, maybe I'll continue it, AND PROOF READ IT! **

**Tom Hiddleston, marry me. **

**Natalie Portman, marry me.**

_I never saw it coming._

_The distant._

_The promise._

_The state of isolation._

They formed a triangle. Him the point with no opposite. Jane stood, petite mouth forming a breathless 'O' her delicate fingers trembling by her rigid sides, Thor's eyes trained on her astonished face. He didn't notice the emerald reptilian pendant draped across her neck, a token of last night. A night of moonlit wonder spent with Odin's less favourable son. Loki watches transfixed, teetering on the edge he's resided upon for so long, waiting for her to decline, decline his brother's hand in marriage. It's a delicate frozen moment, her reluctance, Loki's anger, Thor's naivety, the image shatters once Odin enters, his booming grand voice already announcing celebrations. And then she has no other options. She catches Loki's gaze, holds it, as Thor slides the gold ring on to her finger. A tear slips from her eyes, coats her bare eyelashes, travels down her cheeks, Thor wipes it away, cups her face in his giant hands. Loki turns, green cape sweeping silently across the marble floor, with a rather calm demeanour he glances back focuses on his father. He knows the cause of this, knows who planted the ridiculous notion of marriage into Thor's empty skull, knows that for a human-Asgard alliance he could never be considered. He _knows_ Odin's done this to watch him squirm, wriggle, finally leave his palace, for if a human marries a frost giant, no peaceful treaty can ever be signed.

She comes to him that night, ringlet copper strands bound lazy atop her head; he's staring ahead, feet planted firmly on the floor, posture stiff on the bed. He hardly recognises the soft pads of footsteps, the tiny breaths escaping her aging body. It's her warm hand on his shoulder that reins him back.

"I'm a pawn," She states, no malice, no anger in her tone, only mockery.

Loki only races one ebony sharp eyebrow. Remains nonchalant. It's difficult in its easiness to freeze emotions.

"When he brought me here," She continues gripping his shoulder tighter, "He never even-" She cuts off, hiccups, "I didn't say yes."

"And you come to me for sympathy?" A flickering fade of hurt crosses her angelic features cast only by a small lantern floating to his left maintained only by his concentration.

"I didn't say yes," She repeats, barely a whisper.

They lock gazes, she's willing him to remember last night whilst all he wants is to forget.

"He doesn't thirst for knowledge," Her hand slides from Loki's shoulder to his icy cheek, he doesn't react, only closes his lids half way until she's nothing but a willowy figment, "He won't show me the universe," Her fingers skim and nestle themselves in his hair, "He doesn't love me, not truly."

Without his consent his eyes have closed, there's a palpable silence engulfing them until her soft lips press against his, her tongue slips in and her hair brushes against his chest as his fingers grip her hips and push her onto him. He can hear the shuffling of too much fabric as she straddles him, their kiss has only lasted several precious seconds until he feels the cold band on her wedding ring against his electric skin. He wrenches back. The lantern falls, crashes. Jane stifles an echoing gasp. Loki stands immediately, she slides off of him, landing on the floor in a crumple of ruffles and pink cheeks.

"I think you should leave," He sighs nodding towards the door.

She opens her mouth in protest-

"LEAVE!"

She only looks at him blankly for several moments, watches the increasing rise and fall of his chest, the agitatedness of his limbs until she gathers her skirts and does as he says, but she pauses momentarily at the oak door.

"I didn't say yes."

He utters the command again, and she's gone.


End file.
